but they haven't seen the best of us yet
by renarxher
Summary: Saat tahun ajaran baru SMA Kunugigaoka dimulai, seisi kelas 1-A terbagi menjadi #TeamAsano dan #TeamAkabane / atau, persaingan antara Asano dan Akabane sepanjang SMA. Untuk #TAKABURC


Asano Gakushuu dan Akabane Karma masuk ke dalam kelas yang sama di SMA Kunugigaoka; kelas 1-A.

Ketika seluruh alumni SMP Kunugigaoka mengetahui hal tersebut, mereka gempar. Persaingan kelas 3-A dan 3-E saja sudah mengguncang gedung utama, apalagi kalau dua lulusan terbaik itu dimasukkan dalam kelas yang sama. Akan jadi sepanas apa kelas 1-A?

"Mereka pasti akan berebut meraih nilai tertinggi di kelas!"

"Tidak, mereka akan berebut posisi ketua kelas!"

"Tidak, tidak, mereka akan mencari antek-antek sebanyak-banyaknya!"

Tak lama kemudian, seisi group chat kelas 1-A berubah menjadi #TeamAsano dan #TeamAkabane. Oh, ralat, maksudnya group chat satu angkatan.

##

Pemilihan ketua kelas 1-A:  
"Saya mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas," kata Asano sesegera wali kelas mengumumkan penyusunan pengurus kelas.

Seluruh kelas tegang. Apa Akabane akan mengajukan diri juga, untuk bertanding melawan Asano?

"Kalau Asano yang jadi ketua kelas," ujar si rambut merah, "aku boleh jadi bendahara, tidak?"

Walau #TeamAkabane agak kecewa, tatapan mereka masih cukup tajam untuk melemparkan pisau belati tak terlihat. Buktinya, tak ada anggota #TeamAsano yang berani mencalonkan diri menjadi bendahara untuk melawan Akabane.

"Tidak masalah," Asano tersenyum dengan tingkat profesionalitas yang Akabane baca sebagai oh jadi kau ini berniat untuk menjadi bawahanku, toh.

Bukan, Asano, Akabane hanya ingin berlatih mengelola uang sebagai calon orang kaya paling berpengaruh di Jepang.

##

Sedari awal kelas dimulai, Asano sudah berjuang keras untuk melebarkan sayapnya di SMA. Menjalin pertemanan dengan murid-murid berlatar belakang keluarga tidak biasa, mencari potensi tersembunyi di antara kawan sekelasnya, agar bisa menjadikan mereka kartu-kartu untuk memenangkan permainan. Hubungannya dengan para murid ini lebih ke arah fasilitator dan anggota diklat; ia berkumpul dengan mereka, berbasa-basi, kemudian mundur sedikit ke belakang untuk memperhatikan cara mereka berinteraksi. Menilai, menimbang, memilah.

Akabane?

Dia juga menjalin pertemanan, kok. Namun pertemanannya lebih santai. Ia hanya berteman dengan orang-orang yang tahan menghadapinya. Dan anggota kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka. Ia mengajak dan diajak oleh teman-temannya untuk makan bersama dan main di arcade center sepulang sekolah. Lalu sesampainya di rumah, ia akan mengulang pelajaran dan mempelajari materi-materi tingkat atas.

Kalau Akabane mau mengingatkan seberapa besar pengaruhnya pada Asano, ia wajib menempa pisaunya setiap saat.

##

"Asano-kun, ayo belajar bersama sepulang sekolah nanti!"

"Ah, maaf, aku agak sibuk. Ada urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan."

"Oh, baiklah."

"Hei, mau belajar bersamaku tidak? Habis ini, aku mau mengajarkan matematika di kelas ini."

"Terima kasih banyak, Akabane-kun!"

##

Setiap kali waktu ujian datang, #TeamAkabane bertambah anggotanya.

##

"Oi, Akabane, kau mau ikut pemilihan ketua OSIS tidak?"

"Tahun depan saja deh, jadi ketuanya. Tahun ini aku mau jadi pengurus dulu."

"Wah, kalau begitu, Asano mungkin tidak akan punya pesaing dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS nanti, dong?"

"Kan masih ada kakak kelas yang mau mendaftar."

Pemuda berambut merah itu bukannya tidak tertarik untuk menjadi ketua OSIS. Ia hanya ingin mempelajari cara Asano dalam menguasai seantero sekolah. Mungkin dari kelebihan dan kekurangan taktik Asano, ia akan belajar lebih banyak lagi untuk menjadi orang yang dapat memengaruhi Jepang.

##

Ketika musim pergantian kepengurusan OSIS tiba, anggota #TeamAsano membludak.

##

Hasil ujian akhir semester 1 SMA Kunugigaoka, kelas 1:  
1\. Akabane Karma, 500  
2\. Asano Gakushuu, 500

Di dekat papan pengumuman, ada banyak helaian rambut jingga berjatuhan ke lantai. Katanya, Asano Gakushuu geram sambil mengutuki urutan abjad Jepang.

"A," satu cengkeraman di ubun-ubun,

"Ka," cengkeraman diperketat,

"SA!"

Helaian lain pun rontok dari akarnya. Akabane jadi ingin menawarkan tonik penumbuh rambut untuk ketua kelasnya, namun ia terlalu pelit untuk membelikannya.

"Lain kali, ayo membuat kesalahan dalam ujian," ujar si rambut merah pada sang ketua OSIS. "Siapa tahu kita membuat kesalahan di tempat yang berbeda, dengan penilaian yang berbeda. Jadi posisimu tidak akan tergeser hanya karena urutan absen seperti ini."

"Diam."

Akabane akan membuat kesalahan. Nanti. Kalau ia sudah mencapai tingkat akhir, sudah pasti masuk Todai, dan sudah bosan meraih peringkat pertama di setiap ujian tengah semester. Hanya sekali itu saja ia memberikan kesempatan bagi Asano untuk menikmati posisi peringkat pertama, dan ia akan merebutnya kembali.

##

"Oi, Asano, kau masuk jurusan mana?"

"Jurusan IPA. Aku belum tahu, apa aku akan kuliah di program studi pendidikan atau pemerintahan."

Wow. Padahal Akabane pikir, dia akan serius menjadi politikus. Ternyata jauh di dalam benaknya, Asano masih ingin mengikuti jejak sang ayah.

"Oh, kaumau menjadi pegawai negeri?"

"Jangan sok bodoh, Akabane. Omong-omong, kau sendiri masuk jurusan mana?"

"Jurusan IPS."

"Kupikir kau akan masuk di bagian IPA. Matematika dan IPA-mu bagus."

"Aku suka matematika IPA yang memasukkan trigonometri untuk tantangan, tapi nanti aku mau kuliah di bidang ekonomi. Lebih baik aku memperdalam IPS-ku."

Asano terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum dengan cara yang berbeda. Bukan dengan senyum profesionalitas, melainkan senyum kepuasan-dan, apa sorot matanya menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan?

"Senang masuk ke kelas yang sama denganmu, Akabane." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. "Aku akan merindukan masa-masa kita berebut nilai tertinggi seangkatan."

Akabane membalas tangan yang terulur tersebut. "Masih ada pemilihan ketua OSIS, kok."

Harusnya ia membuat kesalahan saat mengerjakan ujian tengah semester tiga di tahun pertamanya saja.

##

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Group chat murid seangkatan sudah tidak heboh lagi dengan #TeamAsano maupun #TeamAkabane, karena sekarang mereka sudah tidak berada dalam satu kelas yang sama lagi.

Mungkin.

Karena tidak lama kemudian, pergantian kepengurusan OSIS dimulai.

Seperti tahun sebelumnya, #TeamAsano membludak. Asano Gakushuu menjadi calon terkuat untuk menjabat kembali jabatan ketua OSIS tahun ini.

Tentu saja, itu sebelum sosok berkepala merah bernama Akabane Karma mengisi formulir calon ketua OSIS. Ia melebarkan sayapnya, merangkul murid-murid baru kelas satu yang masih tergolong awam dalam mengenal sosok Akabane maupun Asano.

Hasilnya?

Asano dan Akabane hanya terpaut satu poin ketika pemilihan ketua OSIS berlangsung.

"Hey, Asano-kun! Mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun kedepan ya!"

##

"Akabane, apa usulmu untuk festival musim gugur?"

"Lomba musik klasik?"

"Terlalu sederhana!"

"Lomba drama?"

"Terlalu biasa!"

"Lomba masak?"

"Akabane, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius Gakushuu,"

Asano Gakushuu, 17 tahun, sedang melatih tingkat kemasokisannya didepan si surai merah.

"Bagaimana kalau lomba cosplay saja?"

"Jangan ngawur, Akabane,"

Karma bersungut-sungut. Sejak tadi, ide yang ia pikir sudah brilian ternyata sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh si ketua OSIS. Karma jadi menyadari bahwa ketua osisnya tersebut terlalu sempurna –terlalu menuntut kesempurnaan.

"Memangnya kau punya usul lain?"

Asano menggeleng. Ia kan bertanya pada Akabane karena ia tidak punya ide.

"Festival musim gugur ya? Bagaimana kalau membuat kreasi dari daun momiji? Musim gugur kan identik dengan daun momiji yang berubah warna,"

"Monoton, Akabane. Dimana-mana hanya ada daun. Pengunjung akan bosan,"

Akabane menjentikkan jari.

"Disanalah letak keseruannya, Asano! Para murid dituntut untuk membuat sesuatu yang menarik dari daun momiji! Festival ini akan menguji kreativitas siswa!"

"Biasanya juga menguji kreativitas siswa, kau tidak tahu ya? Oh, lupa. Kau kan dulu murid bermasalah, jadi tidak pernah memikirkan soal festival segala,"

Asano menarik ujung bibirnya, menyeringai. Melemparkan sarkasme pada Akabane sudah menjadi hobinya selama satu tahun kebelakang.

"Urusan festival sudah selesai kan? Aku pergi dulu ya! Mau kekantin, laper,"

Akabane segera mengeluarkan jurus langkah seribunya dan keluar dari ruangan itu, mengabaikan teriakan Asano Gakushuu yang menyuruhnya kembali.

Untuk kali ini, masa bodohlah.

##

Festival Musim Gugur, 20xx

Anggota OSIS sibuk menata stan mereka.

Stan OSIS tahun ini sederhana, dengan kanji 'Kaede' tertulis di spanduk depan stan mereka, berdampingan dengan foto aktris yang sedang naik daun Mase Haruna yang dulunya dikenal dengan nama Kayano Kaede, diapit oleh Asano dan Akabane. Anggota OSIS sangat berterimakasih pada Akabane yang memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang cukup baik dengan sang aktris.

Walaupun dalam kisah aslinya, Mase melakukannya secara terpaksa.

Di stan mereka hari ini, anggota OSIS sengaja memilih untuk membuat origami dengan bentuk daun musim gugur tersebut. Sederhana dan tidak menarik sebenarnya, tapi berhubung yang akan mengajarkan pembuatan origami tersebut adalah Asano Gakushuu yang notabene merupakan idola sekolah, banyak gadis yang berbondong-bondong mengantri di depan stan.

Ide licik Akabane yang menumbalkan Asano Gakushuu ternyata sukses besar.

Sementara Akabane berjalan-jalan dengan tenang mengunjungi stan lainnya. Ada yang membuat kerajinan hingga makanan dan sirup dari bagian-bagian pohon maple yang dibuat disana. Akabane sempat mampir di salah satu stan untuk mencoba kue kering berbentuk daun momiji yang ditemukannya.

Akabane makmur.

Asano mencak-mencak dalam batin.

##

"Oyy, Akabane! Bagaimana harimu, menyenangkan huh? Dapat pacar baru sampai melupakan stan OSIS, heh?"

Akabane menggeleng, tangan kanannnya melemparkan sebuah bungkusan yang dengan lihai ditangkap Asano.

"Itu untukmu, gratis!"

Asano membuka bungkusan. Isinya cokelat yang dilapisi selai kacang. Bentuknya beraneka macam, ada yang berbentuk daun momiji seperti tema festival sampai yang berbentuk hati. Asano terbelalak. Bukan karena isi bungkusan tersebut, melainkan lirih maaf Akabane yang terucap kemudian.

Asano belum pernah mendengar kata maaf dari Akabane yang setulus ini.

"Haha, baiklah. Terimakasih cokelatnya,"

Luluh.

"Tapi bukan berarti setelah ini kita berteman ya. Kita masih punya pertandingan memperebutkan tiket masuk universitas. Jangan lupa,"

"Jangan harap aku mengalah, Asano!"

Akabane berjalan menghampirinya, merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Asani. Asano tertawa terbahak-bahak. Berteman dengan si pembuat onar Akabane Karma ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

END

A/N :  
Daun momiji itu daun maple. Tapi aslinya momiji sendiri nama proses perubahan warna pada daun di Jepang. CMIIW.  
Kaede itu artinya pohon maple, CMIIW.

A/N bagian 2 :  
Teruntuk Leevee senpai, maafkan daku yang membuat ficmu jadi seabsurd ini ;A;  
Buatnya ngebut tadi pagi hiks ;A;  
Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan membaca, review dibutuhkan!


End file.
